A Year At Hogwarts: Chapter 1
by yerawizardtori
Summary: More chapters soon! Hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning

"See you at Christmas!" Brooklyn and I shouted at our mothers at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. She and I have been BEST FRIENDS since we were 4! We are both half-blood's. My dad is a wizard, but I HONSTLY do not give a fu- sorry, a crap, about him! "Ugh, I can't believe we are going to Hogwarts!" Brooklyn squealed. We both smiled huge! I showed her the platform (I knew a lot because of my dad) and we both got on it. We packed our things onto the train and sat down in an empty compartment. We started talking, when suddenly two tall, thin red-headed boys ran into our compartment. Brooklyn and I looked at them with a 'what the heck' glare. They grabbed an invisibility cloak and hid under it, explaining what happened. "Sorry. We need to hide. If anyone asks for "Fred and George", say you haven't seen us." One of them said, from under the cloak. Just then a boy with bright pink hair slide opens our door. "Have you two seen two red heads anywhere?" He asked angrily. Brooklyn and I shook our head no and he left. As soon as he was far enough away, the four of us burst out laughing. The boys took the cloak off. "Few, that was a close call!" The one on the right said, catching his breath and sliding into a seat. "Sorry about that. I'm Fred, and that's George." The one on the left said. "I'm Brooklyn and that's Aria." Brooklyn said introducing us. I was the shy one, so I let her do most of the talking.

About half way to Hogwarts, Brooklyn and I decided to change into our robes. "Could you two let us change real quickly?" Brooklyn asked the boys. They nodded and left the compartment. "Why is it so cold in here?" I asked, putting on the last of my uniform. Brooklyn shrugged. The train suddenly stopped, throwing us onto our seats. Everyone was peeking out into the corridor, but another big screech and bang sent them all back into the compartments.

"Aria! Aria! ARIA!" I heard a boy say, shaking me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see George staring into my green eyes. "You alright, love?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm I fine." I replied, rubbing my head as he helped me onto the seat. I looked and saw Fred doing the same with Brooklyn. "What happened?" Brooklyn asked. "Well. We aren't really sure, but once the train started moving again, we came back here and saw you two lying on the floor." Fred said, still a little shaken from what has happened. "I'm guessing you might have hit your heads." He finished.

We finally made it to Hogwarts, and the twins helped Brooklyn and I get our things. We made our way to the carriages, and sat in one with the twins. This was Brooklyn and mine's first year, but since we were not first years, we were sorted into our houses prior. Brooklyn was in Slytherin, whilst I was in Gryffindor. As we were walking into the Great Hall, I accidently knocked into a girl, and she dropped her books. "Oh, sorry!" I called to her, helping her pick up her things. She brushed a little strand of hair out of her eyes, and extended her hand out in front of me. "I'm Renee Pierce, Ravenclaw." She said. I shook her hand a replied back. "I'm Aria Spring, Gryffindor." We flashed smiles, and we walked into the Great Hall. "I'll see you around." Renee called to me as we departed to our houses tables. After the feast, the prefects took all of the students to their common rooms. The twin's brother, Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, was telling us the rules and such, but I was hardly listening. I just couldn't take my eyes off of the twins! I know I'm only 13, but something about them just attracted me. I tried not to say too much about Fred. Brooklyn whispered to me earlier that she is just MAD for him, and I couldn't do that to a best friend! All of the dreaminess was over when someone snapped in my face. "Umm… Aria? What are you staring at?" Fred asked me. I suddenly turned to them, cherry red. "Oh, um. Nothing." I replied, nervously. They couldn't help but laugh. I just rolled my eyes with a smirk, and strolled up to my dorm. I took the bed next to Hermione Granger (a friend of Ron's, the twin's younger brother.) The bed had a nice view and the window let the shimmering moonlight spread through the room. I decided this was a good time for a midnight stroll. I gave a letter to my owl to quickly fly to Renee and Brooklyn, telling them to meet me by first floor broom closet. They arrived after about ten minutes. "There you are!" I exclaimed. "Brooklyn meet Renee, Renee meet Brooklyn." The two smiled and shook hands. "Ravenclaw." Renee said. "Slytherin." Brooklyn answered back. Renee looked a little confused. "Don't worry! I'm not like most of them." Brooklyn added, winking at Renee. She calmed a little and smiled again. "Let's say we walk, shall we?" I said, breaking the awkward silence. We walked for about five minutes, when suddenly two pairs of ginger heads popped up. "Hi, Fred." Brooklyn, Renee, and I said at once, fluttering our eyes. George piped up and cleared his throat. "You DO know I am still here, right?" We just giggle and rolled our eyes. "And George." The three of us added on. "Thank you!" He replied, sarcastically. "What are you three doing out at this time of night?" Fred asked, suspiciously. "I was just about to ask you the same!" Renee spoke up. "Well. We asked you first! Go on!" Fred demanded. "A walk." Brooklyn simply answered. "Now you tell us what you're up to!" Fred and George smirked at each other and grabbed the three of us and pulled us into a dark room. "Let me go!" I croaked. "Shut up! You'll get us caught!" George shouted with a whisper. "What the he- crap, are you doing!?" I said with fear, as they let us go. "Pranking." Fred smirked. "Us?" Brooklyn said, looking a little scared of what they were about to do. "No! Not you! Snape! We are in his classroom, you know?" Fred added. "So then why did you bring us in here?" Renee asked, curiously. "To help us of course! Now, can you three help me put these dung bombs into Snape's desk?" George pleaded. The three of us nodded. The next day at potions class, was a mess. Fred and George's dung bombs had gone off EVERYWHERE! The five of us just sat in the corner of the room, suffocating on the smoke. Once the room cleared, Snape's cold eyes shot at us. "Uh oh.' Brooklyn, Renee, and I mouthed to each other. "Weasley's! My office! AFTER CLASS!" The whole class was staring at us. I just stared down at my feet, hoping they would turn away quickly. After class the girls and I headed to the library. We promised Hermione that we would do homework and study with her. Brooklyn suddenly froze in her tracks. "Brooke, are you OK?" I asked, looking a little worried. "I'll catch up with you two later. I need to go do something." Renee and I nodded and trotted off to the library.

~Brooklyn's POV~

I couldn't let the boys get in trouble for something that wasn't entirely their fault. I need to be the bigger person and tell Snape the truth. I froze in my tracks. "Brooke, are you OK?" Aria asked me, looking slightly worried. "I'll catch up with you later. I need to go do something." The girls nodded and continued towards the library. Once they were around the corner, I ran to Snape's office, and stopped when I heard him yelling at Fred and George. "You two best hope I don't give you a life's worth of detention! Your pranks are getting out of hand!" I couldn't take it. I just had to run in there and say something. "You can't give them detention! It wasn't their fault!" "Broo-" I cut Fred off. "Shut up!" I turned back to Snape. "It wasn't their entire fault, I swear! It was mine. I put the dung bombs in your desk!" I shouted, knowing what was coming next. Snape just stared coldly into my bright brown/green eyes. "Very well, Miss Jacobs." Snape said harshly. "You will have a month of detention. As for you two." Snape was now directing his words toward Fred and George. "You watch what you do, or else!" He finished. "But-" "No buts!" Snape cute George off. "Now, get out!" The three of us ran out of the office. Fred grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, thanks for what you did back there. You shouldn't have though, and you don't deserve that much detention either." I just smiled. "Thanks, but just let it go, will ya? It's not that big of a deal. Now, I need to go to the library to meet Hermione and the other two. See you up at the common room." I waved at them as I just walked off towards the library.

~Fred's POV~

_Damn, that girl is a rebel! And pretty hot too._ I thought to myself. I wanted me a piece of Brooklyn Jacobs! I smiled at myself and continued to walk with George. We plopped down onto the couch. Everyone was either at Qudditch, or doing something else, so we were alone. Brooklyn popped into my mind, but so did Renee and Aria. I opened my mouth to speak. "George, can I talk to you?" I asked. He turned towards me. "Yes, what is it?" He answered. I began to speak. "Well, I kind of need some girl help." George straightened his back and looked suddenly interested in what I was saying. "Oh." He answered, surprised. "Well you see. I really like this one girl, but I also really like two others. What do I do?" George smirked. "And, who are these three girls, may I ask?" I suddenly froze. I knew that George had felt the same way about Aria. I didn't want to say it, but after all he was my brother. It sorted just slipped out! "Brooklyn, Renee and….." My voice trailed off. "And?" George asked, wanting more detail. "And Aria." I finished. George started turning as red as a cherry. "Oh…" He said, sounding disappointed. "Well…" He continued on. "I guess you'll just have to find a time to be alone and tell them. Not together, of course! That would be a disaster! Just take some time to think over which girl it is you REALLY want.

(7 Weeks later)

I thought and thought about it, but the only girl that seemed to really catch my eye was Aria. I told myself over and over that it was Renee, and then I would say it was Brooklyn. I couldn't take this! I just had to tell them all! I left the common room, ran to the library, grabbed the three girls, and took them somewhere private. They were rubbing their arms because my grip had hurt them. "Sorry." I said. They just shrugged it off. "So, what is it you want?" Aria asked. "Yeah, I need to get back to my work!" Renee finished. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

~Renee's POV~

I was rubbing my arm because Fred's grip was too hard. "Sorry." He said. Brooklyn, Aria, and I just shrugged it off. "So, what is it you want?" Aria asked. "Yeah, I need to get back to my work!" I finished. Fred opened his mouth to speak. "I need to tell you something." Brooklyn piped up. "Well, obviously? Now, could you please hurry! I need to get to detention soon!" Aria and I looked over at her with a gasp. "I'll explain later." She replied to our reactions. We gave her an 'OK' nod. Fred continued. "Well. I….I…." Fred kept trailing off ad stuttering. "Uh, Fred? Are you OK?" I asked a little confused. "Yeah, it's just um…" The three of us just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Ok, alright! I REALLY LIKE YOU THREE!" Fred sped through his words, nearly shouting. "There, I said it!" He added, hoping one of us weren't about to slap him.

~Aria's POV~

I stood there shocked at what Fred had just said. He, LIKED me? Sure, I liked him too, but George was always a hindrance to whether I liked him or Fred. "Oh…." I said, still a little star struck. I could see the look on Fred's face. He had one of those 'what the hell did I just say' looks. I just gave an awkward smile.

~Brooklyn's POV~

Fred looked as if he was about to run for it, but I grabbed his arm. He turned and the three of us smiled. Mostly Renee and I, but Aria just gave him an awkward smile. "Well. With that said. Let's say we go back to the library, girls?" I asked. The girls nodded, still in shock. We started to walk off.

~Fred's POV~

The girls started to walk off. "Wait! Don't you have anything to say?" Renee and Brooklyn just giggled and rolled their eyes, but Aria however, didn't look back. Something was up. Did I say it too soon?

~Aria's POV~

Soon enough it was Christmas break, and everyone was leaving with their families. I didn't avoid Fred, but it was always awkward talking to him. I just smiled and waved and went on to find my mother after the train stopped at Kings Cross Station. This was going to be an awkward Christmas break. I was missing Fred already, but I tried to stay true to my feelings about George. I just let go of all the boy drama, and enjoyed my Christmas!


End file.
